


make up sex

by Anonymous



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Mac McDonald, Come on they were DEFINITELY fucking during s5, Dildos, Dom/sub, Episode: s05e09 Mac and Dennis Break Up, Face Slapping, Fucked Stupid, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Mac and Dennis Break Up, Spanking, Top Dennis Reynolds, Vibrators, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: mac and dennis have make up sex after the events of Mac and Dennis Break Up.this is PURE FILTH
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91
Collections: Anonymous





	make up sex

As soon as they got back to the apartment, Dennis was whirling Mac around and pressing him into the door, body flush against his. "I missed you," he muttered. He leaned forward and pressed a slow, dirty kiss to Mac's pulse point. He scraped he teeth against the skin there, and he heard Mac try to silence a gasp above him. 

"Thanks for paying for the drinks," was how Mac responded. He brought his hands to frame Dennis' waist, moving them up his back and over his sides, like he couldn't get enough touching. 

"That wasn't a favor," Dennis told him. He pulled away from his neck, looking into his eyes. His lids were low and his pupils were wide- his cheeks had just the slightest hint of pink on them. He was looking at Mac like he was going to devour him. "You're gonna have to make it up to me."

Mac's chest jumped in excitement and he swallowed hard. "How?" he asked. Dennis, instead of answering, leaned forward and pressed his lips against Mac's. He kissed him deep and thorough, his hands gripping the back of Mac's neck. Their lips moved together, and when Dennis pushed even further, started licking into Mac's mouth with purpose, Mac parted his lips and let him in with a breathy moan. Dennis threaded his fingers through Mac's hair and pulled, still kissing him. Mac gasped into the kiss. His hands on Dennis' back fisted his blue sweater, and he couldn't help but roll his hips against the older man. 

Dennis laughed softly and pulled back, keeping his one hand in Mac's hair while the other moved to his waist. "I love how easy you are," he smirked. Mac frowned, wanting to argue, but he knew Dennis was right. Already Mac was feeling himself melting for Dennis, all the fight having been kissed out of him. 

"Hypocrite," Mac breathed. He watched Dennis' eyes darken, and he couldn't help but wear a weak smirk of his own. Sure, Mac was quick to give in to Dennis. But acting like Dennis wasn't just as fast to take control, to suddenly come for Mac and _ask_ him to give in, that was just wrong. And Dennis knew that. 

Mac let out a choked moan when Dennis suddenly tightened the hand in his hair, surging forward and kissing him again. He went all in this time, licking into Mac's mouth with fervor, scraping his teeth against his lower lip before sucking on it and running his tongue along the back of his teeth. By the time Dennis began to work his way down Mac's neck, sucking some truly impressive hickies along the way, Mac was a quivering mess underneath him.

"Dennis," he whined, rolling his hips again. Dennis groaned at the friction, biting down lightly on Mac's collarbone. 

"Mm, time to repay me for those drinks, I think," Dennis says. His right hand comes up to press down on Mac's shoulder, the other staying in his hair. Mac's eyes widen slightly when he gets the hint, letting himself be guided to his knees. He reaches for Dennis' jeans, but is stopped by a noise of disapproval from Dennis. "I want you to keep your hands clasped tight behind your back," Dennis tells him. "Don't use them. Not on me, and certainly not on yourself."

Mac whines, "Dennis," but Dennis just looks at him pointedly until Mac sighs and puts his hands behind his back, weaving his fingers together. He's hard, a visible tent in his jeans, and he's just barely moving his hips in little circles like he's trying to get friction on his dick. He's sitting back on his heels, those wide, droopy eyes looking up at Dennis, and he looks so damn pretty like this. 

"Look at you," Dennis coos, cupping Mac's jaw with his hand. "So worked up and pretty on your knees for me." Mac leaned into it, his eyes drifting shut. The hand guided him forward until his face pressed into Dennis' clothed erection and he moaned, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses to the fabric. "Yeah, you gonna suck my cock, baby boy?"

"Yes," Mac breathes, and it comes out as more of a whimper but Mac can barely bring himself to care. He gets his mouth around the button on Dennis' jeans and works his mouth for a few moments until the button pops open before grabbing the zipper with his teeth and pulling it down. The hand in his hair tightens just a bit and he bites back another soft moan.

"That was so fucking hot," Dennis tells him, using his own free hand to push his jeans and boxers down the rest of the way. he steps out of his shoes and then his pants, now naked from the waist down in front of Mac. He angles his hips closer to Mac's face. "Come on, baby boy, show me what you can do."

Dennis was already almost completely hard. Leaning in, Mac stuck out his tongue and licked his cock slowly from base to tip, drawing out a loud groan from the man above him. Mac closes his lips around the tip and sucks lightly, making sure to look up at Dennis as he does. He swirls his tongue and sinks lower, opening his mouth to make room for Dennis' cock in his mouth. 

"Oh, Mac, you're so good at this," Dennis gasps. He bucks his hips and Mac opens his mouth more, forcing himself not to gag at the intrusion. Instead, he just shuts his eyes and relaxes his throat, going even further until he has his nose pressed against Dennis' abdomen. He stays there, breathing carefully through his nose, and Dennis threads his hand through his hair in appreciation. "Look at you," he praises, "taking my cock so well. How are you so good at this, huh, baby boy? Have you been practicing on someone else?"

Mac, with a dick in his mouth, couldn't answer, so he tried to shake his head. With the movement, Dennis' dick brushed against his gag reflex and he quickly pulled back, sputtering and coughing for air. "No," he croaked after he caught his breath. Mac's cheeks were a deep red, his hair mussed and his lips swollen and spit-slicked. He looked like a real life porn star, especially with his hands obediently behind his back like Dennis had requested. How did he get so lucky?

"Did I say you could stop sucking my cock?" Dennis asked, and Mac had the decency to at least look a little ashamed. Apologetic, he leaned back in, taking Dennis' dick back in his mouth. He sucked and licked and bobbed his head, driving Dennis absolutely mad. Tightening his grip in Mac's hair, Dennis slowly began thrusting into his mouth. Mac gagged and tried to pull off, but Dennis held him in place with his hand. "Just breathe through your nose," he instructed, and Mac closed his eyes, nodding. He took a deep breath from his nose and Dennis thrust into his mouth again. He gradually picked up speed, fucking into Mac's mouth like it was just another hole, using it to chase his own pleasure.

Mac's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he let the feeling of Dennis fucking his mouth take over. He felt almost high, relishing in the harsh thrusts that made his whole body jerk, took over his mind like a thick fog. He felt warm, and he ground his hips into the air, desperately searching for any sort of friction for his own cock. Suddenly there was a light slap to his cheek. Mac moaned, loud and whorish, at the contact, hollowing his cheeks out in appreciation as Dennis continued fucking his mouth roughly. "Look at you, so desperate to be touched," he teased, slapping him again. "So hard, just from me using you, from you sucking me off. Is that what gets you off, Mac? Being my boy toy?"

Mac nodded desperately, and after a few more thrusts Dennis finally pulled out of his mouth. Mac nearly collapsed forward, gasping for breath and feeling dazed. Dennis held him up with the hand in his hair, creating a lovely prickling sensation at the back of his head. He stood there, silent, and Mac knew he was waiting for him to say something. It took him a few moments to catch his bearings, and when he did, he breathed a single, hoarse word, "Bed."

Dennis' eyes darkened and he yanked Mac to his feet by his hair. Mac went with him easily, malleable and willing to do whatever it was that Dennis wanted. Dennis didn't need to use force, he simply needed to give a light push. Mac would take care of the rest. 

Dennis led Mac to his bedroom, shutting the door behind them. He put his hands on Mac's chest and pushed. It wasn't hard, but Mac let himself fall back on the bed anyway, pulling himself closer to the headboard as Dennis crawled over him, caging him in with an arm on either side of his head. He leaned in close, brushing his lips against Mac's just barely, teasing him. "Tell me what you want me to do to you," Dennis growls, and Mac nearly cums just from that. 

Breathing shallow, Mac pleads, "Fuck me."

Dennis smirks. "Yeah?" he asks. He leans down, takes Mac's earlobe between his teeth, sucks at his jaw. "You want me to fuck you, baby boy? Want me to finger you open nice and slow, get my dick in you, and fuck you 'till you can't remember your own name? Would that be good for you?"

Mac knows that Dennis wants him to beg, and thank god he doesn't think he's above that anymore. "Yes, please," he grinds his hips up and Dennis leans away, leaving Mac thrusting into air. He lets out a desperate whine, trying again, and Dennis puts a hand on his chest and pushes him back down against the bed. "Please, Dennis, fuck me, I need it so bad."

"Listen to you begging for it like a filthy little slut," Dennis nips at his neck, and Mac shudders. He leans back before getting off of Mac and opening the drawer on the nightstand. Mac watches as he pulls lube, a dildo, and two ties. Mac stares at the ties, and Dennis notices as he makes his way back over. "One for your hands, one for your eyes," he says. He doesn't ask if it's okay, but Mac knows that if he didn't want this he could speak up now and Dennis would put them back in the drawer. Except Mac does want this, so he stays silent and sits up so that Dennis can take off his shirt and tie his hands together behind his back. Once he's done with that, he wraps the second tie around Mac's eyes before moving to take off his pants and boxers, as well as his own shirt. Soon they were both fully naked, with Mac unable to reach for or see Dennis. 

"Turn on your stomach, ass in the air," Dennis orders, and Mac complied, situating himself so that his face pressed into the pillows, knees planted on the mattress so that his ass was in the air. Mac heard the bottle of lube pop open, and a few moments later a cold wet finger was pressing against his hole, eliciting a gasp from the younger man. Dennis teased him first, circling his hole with his finger, scraping over it lightly with his nail. Mac tried to push his ass back towards Dennis with a whine, but Dennis used his other hand to push his back, landing a sharp smack on his ass. Mac gasped and whimpered into the pillows, but he didn't try to do it again. 

Finally, Dennis pushed a finger inside. Mac was tight and warm, and Dennis' finger rubbed against his insides in the most delicious way. Mac moaned as Dennis sunk his finger all the way in and began moving.

It didn't take long for a second finger to be added, and then Dennis began to scissor Mac open with his fingers. Mac gasped and moaned at the sensation, of being finger fucked and stretched at the same time. Dennis knew exactly where to aim his thrusts, teasing at Mac's prostate. 

"Dennis, please," Mac cried as he added a third finger. Every thrust was hitting Mac's prostate now, and the younger man was going wild, writhing and crying into the sheets as the pleasure became overwhelming and he tried not to come. "Dennis, I'm- I-"

"Don't you dare come," Dennis snapped, but he didn't stop fucking Mac. And Mac tried, he really did, but in the end he didn't have enough control. Mac gasped as he came, hips stuttering and eyes rolling back. Dennis pulled his fingers out as soon as Mac started to come, and before he was even done a harsh smack landed against his ass. 

Mac gasped, shuddering through his orgasm. Dennis smacked him again, and again, and it was so overwhelming that Mac couldn't help but cry, whimpering helplessly as he was pulled from his post-orgasm haze. "I told you not to come," Dennis hissed, smacking him again. Mac couldn't help but moan at the sensation, and Dennis hit him another time. "What, is this turning you on? Are you getting off on this, you masochistic fucking whore? You really are a boy toy. My boy toy, to use as I please." 

"Yours," Mac agreed, panting from all the stimulation. He heard Dennis hum in satisfaction, before suddenly leaning forward. Mac felt something cool and plastic press against his lips. Obediently, he opened his mouth so that Dennis could push the dildo into him. It wasn't huge, but the weight of it on his tongue was comforting, and it worked like a gag. 

"You can spit that out if you need me to stop," Dennis said. Mac heard the lube open again, heard the liquid being spread around. He felt something larger than Dennis' fingers press against his hole. Mac couldn't beg with the dildo in his mouth, couldn't look up at Dennis with pleading eyes because of the blindfold, couldn't urge him forward with hands on his hips because his were tied behind his back. Mac realized that he was completely at Dennis' mercy, that all he could do was lie there and hope that Dennis would give him what he wanted. "You look so good tied up for me like this baby boy," Dennis praised him, and the tip of his cock pressed into him. Mac moaned around the dildo in his mouth, relishing in the feeling of Dennis sinking deeper and deeper into him, stretching him out and filling him up so good. He was still sensitive from his orgasm, and Mac felt like he might crawl out of his skin from all of the overwhelming sensations. Dennis let out a shuddering breath when he bottomed out, holding Mac's hips in his tight grip. 

"I'm gonna fuck you now," he said. Mac whimpered and tried to roll his hips, but Dennis held him still. "You aren't gonna move. You're gonna lie there and take it like the dirty slut you are. Got it, whore?" Mac nodded, moaning around the dildo again for effect. "Good," Dennis said, and then he began to pull out.

He was almost all the way out when he paused, adjusted himself, and then slammed back in to the hilt. Mac gasped, body jerking forward with the force of it, and suddenly Dennis was doing it again, and again and again and again. Dennis was fucking him so deep are hard and it was so good. Mac was nearly crying from how good it was, whining and whimpering into the pillows as Dennis absolutely railed him. It was too good, too much, and Mac wanted to squirm away, but also he wanted to stay there forever. 

He lay there and took what Dennis gave him, battering him with his dick. Mac could feel himself drifting farther and farther away, his mind growing fuzzy with each vicious thrust. Mac could barely think, his whole body was on fire, the only thing on his mind was _Dennis, Dennis, Dennis._ He was just a hole for Dennis to use, a slutty little boy toy, such a good whore. 

"So good for me, baby boy," Dennis was telling him, and Mac realized that Dennis had been the one saying those things. Mac cried openly as Dennis fucked him, muffled by the dildo in his mouth. He probably looked like a mess. He could imagine it- cheeks shiny from the tears that escaped past his blindfold, flushed all down his cheeks and neck and chest, drool spilling past the dildo in his mouth and dripping all over himself. He was completely fucked stupid.

Dennis came with a loud groan, spilling inside Mac as he continued to fuck him through his orgasm. Mac let out a little breathy moan, pressing himself further into the mattress. When Dennis pulled out a few moments later, Mac whined helplessly. He rolled his hips, drawing attention to his ass, and even though he'd just orgasmed, Dennis reached up and smacked him again. 

"Look at you," he said. "So needy and desperate, even though you already came. You'd let me do anything to you, wouldn't you?" Mac nods, and he hears the nightstand drawer open again. He hears the lube open, and then suddenly something cold and plastic is pressing into him. Mac gasps and moans as Dennis presses the vibrator into him. 

Dennis begins to fuck him with the vibrator. It's big, a little bigger than Dennis' dick, and it hits all the right spots in him. And then, Dennis turns it on. 

Mac yells around the dildo still in his mouth as Dennis turns the vibrator up to the highest setting and fucks him deep and hard with it. Mac is so, so close, getting all worked up again from the new sensations. "You love it when I use you like this, don't you?" Dennis asks, smacking his ass hard. "You love it when I tie you up and fuck you like I own you. You'd like that, wouldn't you? If I owned you." Mac's breath hitched, and Dennis must have noticed because he kept going with a smirk in his voice. "I fucking own you, Mac. We both know it. You'd let me do anything to you, and I can use you for whatever I want. Do whatever I want to you."

Dennis pushed the vibrator in as far as it could go, angling it so that it pressed hard on Mac's prostate and keeping it there, not pulling it out or moving it at all. Mac screamed, sobbing into the pillow at the overstimulation. "What if I just left you like this?" Dennis murmured, leaning close to whisper in Mac's ear. "What if I kept this vibrator right up against your prostate, and I got off the bed and left? You'd be stuck here, all tied up, so fucked out on pleasure you wouldn't know what to do. Couldn't get out. I could leave you here like this for minutes, hours... days..."

Dennis' words are what make Mac finally come. Mac orgasms with a shout, sobbing the whole time, his body shaking and shuddering and he thinks he blacks out. He's never felt so much pleasure in his life. Dennis doesn't let up with the vibrator until after Mac's done, milking him through the whole thing. 

Mac collapses, boneless and out of his mind, against the mattress. Dennis slowly pulls the vibrator out and Mac whimpers around the dildo that's still in his mouth. Clearly not capable of removing it on his own anymore, Dennis reaches up and carefully removes it from his roommate's mouth, and carefully undoes the ties around his eyes and hands as well. Mac is gazing blissfully at nothing, a weak, fucked out smile on his face. Making sure to be gentle, Dennis cups Mac's face in his hands and guides him so that he's sitting up. Mac leans into his grip, sated and malleable.


End file.
